Okura no Oni
Okura no Oni was a spawn of Akuma no Oni that was given a name by the corrupted Jade Champion, Kitsu Okura. Okura also gained an appreciation for Bushido from sharing the samurai's soul. Appearence Okura had humanoid shape, with pale white skin, long black hair, and two sets of horns in her head. She would wear great armor and carried a giant No-dachi. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 55 Creation After the battle of Storms over Matsu Palace, where the the Shadowlands support was instrumental in the Lion victory, Akuma no Oni demanded his tribute to Kitsu Okura, the Jade Champion. Okura agreed, obliged by the bargain he willingly made, and his name was given to Oni no Okura, a spawn of Akuma. The oni summoned was more powerful than Okura thought, and the Jade Champion's will was overwhelmed and died in the process. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Oni no Akuma (Honor Bound flavor) Strange Feelings Okura was a beast of wanton destruction who murdered all who dared stand against the Lion, but somewhere deep within her twisted black heart, something changed. Perhaps it was the camaraderie between the Lion samurai fighting at her side, or the influence of Kitsu Okura's soul. Regardless, Oni no Okura has begun to experience strange sensations and feelings. She struggled daily with these urgings, fearing it was only a matter of time before she could do so no longer. Hidden Emperor, p. 60 Breaking free from Jigoku Kitsu Okura had been able to plant the noble heart of a shiryo within Okura no Oni, and it eventually redeemed its dark spirit. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf In 1133, during the Lion's march to Volturnum a brave samurai named Ikoma Ken'o attacked Okura no Oni for its blasphemy against the Lion Clan's honorable name. Okura no Oni easily defeated the samurai, but she was troubled by the samurai's actions. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 146 At the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Okura no Oni began to kill Akuma's offsprings that were attacking a small unit of Lion. Okura became the first oni to break free from Jigoku's grip. Okura killed Orschat, The Race to Volturnum: Lion the goblin that kept an eye on her and was intended to be her murderer if she turn her back against the Shadowlands. Orschat (Ambition's Debt flavor) When Kitsu Motso was ready to be killed by Akuma, Okura no Oni leapt in front of the fallen Lion general, throwing herself upon Akuma's claws. Though bloodied from her wound, she stood and freed her weapon from its sheath, Burning the Ashes (Soul of the Empire flavor) and her sword killed Akuma. Together, the two oni died. With Akuma's death, Okura saved the Lion general and freed her clan from the oni's curse. At the end, she was a Lion. Time of Destiny (Soul of the Empire flavor) None of Akuma's progeny survived, including Okura herself. Guardian of Tengoku Okura's spirit did not return to Jigoku. Instead, her soul was rescued by the Dragon of Void, and her taint was cleansed. Since then Okura no Oni served as a Guardian of Tengoku and could always be found watching the gates of the Celestial Heavens. Jade, by Rich Wulf Heaven and Earth In 1159 Fu Leng was freed by Daigotsu and his hordes began an assault to his home, the Celestial Heavens. Okura was fighting them until her father, Akuma, faced her and offered a place at the head of Fu Leng's armies. Okura was tempted to accept, pressured by the call of the taint. The Shi-Tien Yen-Wang carried Okura away before she could fall to temptation. The Tengoku's gates were breached. After talking with the Jade Dragon Okura retook her valor and decided to face her father again. Kitsu and Tsuno Okura was recovering her bravado in the Realm of Meido, the place she was carried by the Lords of Death. She met Kitsu Hisashi, a Sodan Senzo who had traveled to the Realm of Waiting to investigate why several fortunes had stopped to hear their prayers. Okura told Hisashi the story of the Kitsu, and how several of them were exiled for long ago crime and became the creatures known as Tsuno. Lifeless, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead In 1166 Okura no Oni joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. The Legion of the Dead: Guardian of Heaven As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost in the Mists of the new Realm Okura no Oni had visions of the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, mixing reality with fiction. When the visions faded, she saw the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, Lords of the Death. They had gone there to bring Okura a warning and an offer of aid. Legions, Part X The Legion of Blood was defeated and the realm stabilized. Legions, Part XI Ofushikai In 1166 Okura saw Kitsu Ineko and Shiba Aikune walking the Dragon Road, wishing to enter Tengoku to retrieve the Ancestral Sword Ofushikai. The blade had been placed there with the rest of Ancestral Swords by the Kami Shinjo, but Okura barred their entry. Tsukune, the Fortune of Rebirth and mother of Aikune approached and gave the Ancestral Sword Ofushikai to Ineko, who in turn passed it to Aikune. Using Isawa's Last Wish, Aikune severed the Soul of Shiba from the sword, transferring the Soul of Shiba from Ofushikai into the whole of the Shiba family bloodline. Immortal, by Rich Wulf See also * Okura no Oni/Meta External Links * Oni no Okura (Honor Bound) * Oni no Okura Exp (Fire and Shadow) * Oni no Okura Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Oni Category:Tengoku